


If I could turn back time (перевод)

by tupoy_olen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupoy_olen/pseuds/tupoy_olen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз просыпается в мире, где Кейт Аржент никогда не рождалась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could turn back time (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Could Turn Back Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388355) by [Menacherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie). 



> Благодарности бете! [потерпевший - забор](http://zzabor.diary.ru/)

\- Знаете, иногда мне хочется… мне хочется, чтобы это никогда не происходило. Ничего из этого. Чтобы Кейт Арджент не рождалась, Скотта не кусали, а Питер Хейл жил нормальной жизнью, - сказал Стайлз. – Достало. Надоело убегать и каждую секунду бояться за свою жизнь. Меня устраивает мое место на скамейке запасных. 

Стая не проронила ни звука, даже когда Стайлз закончил свою речь и лишь тяжело дышал. Он провел ладонями по лицу и помотал головой.

\- Извините, я просто—Я устал и хочу спать.

Дерек смотрел на него прищуренным взглядом, который, наверно, должен был заставить его дрожать от страха, но на самом деле лишь заставлял хотеть спать еще больше. Стайлз только снова помотал головой и пошел наверх по недавно отстроенным заново ступеням в одну из гостевых комнат, чтобы наконец поспать.

*

Он проснулся от солнечных лучей. Это было странно, потому что Стайлз точно помнил, что заснул в доме Дерека, где в каждой комнате на окнах глухие шторы. Он моргнул еще раз и выпучил глаза, поняв, что лежит в своей собственной кровати.

Позвонить Скотту показалось хорошей идеей, и он пошарил вокруг в попытках найти телефон. Наконец, тот обнаружился на полу под кроватью, и Стайлз решил на всякий случай посмотреть последние сообщения, вдруг там есть объяснение происходящему. Однако то, что он обнаружил, лишь только еще больше усугубило полнейшее непонимание ситуации: ни одного сообщения от Дерека, Лидии или Джексона. Ни следа рассылки, отправленной вчера как напоминание всем о собрании стаи, или той, в которой сообщалось о барбекю на прошлой неделе.

Он нахмурился и оглядел комнату. Чего-то не хватало. Стайлз бросил телефон обратно и постарался выбраться из постели, не запутавшись в простынях. Он проверил свой тайник, но тот был пуст. Ни жидкого аконита, ни книг об оборотнях, ничего. В комнате не было ничего хоть сколько-то сверхъестественного.

\- О господи, - прошептал Стайлз.

*

Он отправился в школу, и все вокруг было похоже на обычную жизнь, которая была у Стайлза до появления в ней Дерека. За исключением того, что Эллисон больше не висела на Скотте как вживленный хирургическим путем имплантат. Стайлз удивлено моргнул, когда увидел ее стоящей у чьего-то другого шкафчика и торопливо прошел мимо.

\- Хээээй, - он хлопнул Скотта по плечу.

\- Привет, - Скотт нахмурился и кивнул.

\- Итак, чтобы ты сделал, если бы проснулся в иной реальности? – Стайлз спросил прежде, чем успел подумать и не спросить. Скотт посмотрел на него в растерянности. 

\- Что? Опять одна из твоих шуточек?

\- Нет, богом клянусь, я проснулся в иной реальности.

Скотт рассмеялся и покачал головой, прежде чем сложить книги в рюкзак.

\- Окей, Стайлз.

\- Скотт, я серьезно! – он поймал Скотта за руку и заставил повернуться, - Это я, и я говорю правду! Что-то случилось.

\- С чего ты взял, что проснулся в иной реальности? – нахмурился Скотт, - что по-другому?

\- Ну, во-первых, я проснулся не в доме Хейла, где засыпал. Во-вторых, у меня в телефоне пропали сообщения от Лидии и Джексона, и, наконец, ты больше не чокнутый оборотень, не так ли?

Скотт замер, и на секунду, на одну блаженную секунду, Стайлз подумал, что все в порядке, и это просто его фантазия сыграла с ним злую шутку.

\- Серьезно? Оборотень? Было бы неплохо, - Скотт задумался, - Как думаешь, меня взяли бы в первую линию, если бы я стал оборотнем?

Стайлз зажмурился и вздохнул. Успокаивало хотя бы то, что Скотт ничуть не изменился даже в этой неправильной реальности. Он отпустил Скотта, вздохнув на прощание еще разок, и не заметил маленькую девочку, наблюдавшую за ними в состоянии крайнего ужаса.

*

День в школе ознаменовался для Стайлза большим потрясением. Оказалось, уроки легче раз в десять, когда тебе не дышат в затылок оборотни, охотники и прочая нечисть. Он пропустил тренировку, справедливо рассудив, что это время лучше потратить на поиски пути домой. Стайлз наплел Скотту про то, что у него разболелся живот от ланча, на что тот только пожал плечами и пожелал поправляться. Стайлз осознал, что жизнь гораздо проще, когда он все еще может врать Скотту.

Он добрался домой, оставил рюкзак у дверей, на бегу скинул кроссовки и взбежал вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. По привычке закрыл дверь, когда вспомнил, что теперь в этом нет необходимости, потому что он не прячет у себя одного чертовски красивого оборотня, скрывающегося от полиции, и тот же самый оборотень не появится внезапно в его комнате посреди ночи только для того, чтобы воспользоваться компьютером. Он вздохнул и покачал головой, прежде чем плюхнуться в компьютерное кресло и обратиться к гуглу.

\- Что делать, если ты проснулся в иной реальности? – Стайлз запустил поиск.

Он разочарованно пролистал результаты и вздохнул, решив попробовать переформулировать запрос. К сожалению, ни один из вариантов не давал ничего путного, и Стайлз горестно вздохнул, прокручиваясь в кресле несколько раз.

Он не сдержал удивленного вскрика, когда увидел Дерека, забирающегося к нему через окно.

\- Слава богу! – выдохнул Стайлз, вскакивая с кресла и подбегая к нему. Окей, пока Дерек не обратился в хмурого волка, и Стайлз не оказался пришпилен к стене под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Стайлзу было нечем дышать, и он потянулся к собственной шее. Теперь точно будет синяк. Дерек ослабил хватку, и Стайлз судорожно вдохнул.

\- Это долгая история! Но самое главное, что я из другой реальности.

Дерек нахмурился и собирался уже впечатать его в стену еще разок, но замер, удивленно распахнув глаза.

\- Ты говоришь правду?

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Еще бы. Разве может кто-то лгать оборотням? – Стайлз поднырнул под рукой Дерека и упал на кровать. – Чувак, у меня теперь будет синяк, - пожаловался он, растирая шею.

\- Извини, - проронил Дерек, гладя со странным выражением на лице.

Стайлз моргнул и уставился на него.

\- У меня проблемы со слухом, или ты только что сказал «извини»? Дерек Хейл попросил прощения. Я должен записать это для будущих поколений.

Дерек растерянно нахмурился.

\- Ох, ладно, - отмахнулся Стайлз, - Итак, твои глаза в обращенном состоянии были голубыми, а, значит, ты не альфа. А кто альфа, Питер?

Дерек рыкнул, но покачал головой.

\- Нет, альфа – мой отец.

\- Твой отец жив? – потрясенно спросил Стайлз.

\- Что значит, жив? Конечно… Конечно, он жив! – глаза Дерека снова полыхнули синевой.

\- О господи, - начал Стайлз, - просто… В моей реальности твоя семья погибла в пожаре, который устроили охотники.

Дерек смертельно побледнел. Стайлз даже не думал, что такое может случиться с оборотнями.

\- Погоди, если твои родители живы, - Стайлз торопливо подскочил к столу, его сердцебиение частило, пока он торопливо обшаривал комнату взглядом в поисках фотографий, - может, утром она просто была уже на работе или где-нибудь еще.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Если жива твоя семья, может, судьба распорядилась так, что и моя мама тоже жива.

\- О, - выдохнул Дерек, и Стайлз услышал сожаление и грусть в его голосе.

\- Видимо, нет, - очень ровно сказал Стайлз, с трудом сглотнул и помотал головой, - Неважно, вернемся к насущному. Итак, очевидно, что здесь ты не встречался с Кейт Аржент, а, значит, не было пожара, из чего в свою очередь следует, что Питер не терял рассудок от горя, не кусал Скотта, и, соответственно, мы никогда не встречались. Отлично, держишь свои гормоны под контролем и все такое, - одобрительно улыбнулся Стайлз.

\- Я не понял ничего из того, что ты сказал, - проинформировал его Дерек.

\- В этом весь смысл. Слушай, я никому не расскажу. Мне все равно никто не поверит. Но еще я знаю, что у вас есть огромная библиотека, и не мог бы ты сделать мне одолжение и дать возможность поискать, что это за, я не знаю, проклятие?

\- Для этого мне нужно знать, откуда тебе известно про огромную библиотеку в моем доме.

\- Потому что я был в сгоревших развалинах, окей? – отрезал Стайлз. - Я просто хочу домой. Потому что твоя маленькая стая без меня совсем загнется.

\- Хорошо. Я… Я постараюсь помочь, но, думаю, моя мама может оказаться гораздо полезнее. Или Лора, - Дерек посмотрел на него настороженно.

\- Было бы здорово, если бы мне позволили попасть в твой дом, - кивнул Стайлз.

Дерек беспокойно ерзал и поглядывал на него, и это было просто супер странно. Потому что его Дерек определенно не был столь подвижен. Он скорее был абсолютно неподвижен, в отличие от этого.

\- Не планируй ничего на выходные, - сказал он, прежде чем выскользнуть в окно.

Стайлз покачал головой, наблюдая за этим.

\- Определенно, ни один оборотень не умеет пользоваться дверью.

*

Стайлз ничего не запланировал на выходные и был вознагражден за это, когда субботним утром Дерек заглянул к нему в окно.

\- Привет, хмурый волк, - сказал Стайлз, перекатываясь на кровати в его сторону.

\- Насколько близко мы знакомы в твоем мире? – поинтересовался Дерек, плюхаясь в компьютерное кресло.

\- У тебя есть стая, и я вроде как помогаю тебе присматривать за ней, - ответил Стайлз, потянулся и скатился с кровати. Он поднял с пола футболку и натянул через голову, повернулся, чтобы найти джинсы в шкафу и замер, заметив, как Дерек смотрит на него.

Он не знал точно, как охарактеризовать этот взгляд, и стоит ли вообще его как-то характеризовать, поэтому торопливо отвернулся и продолжил рыться в шкафу.

\- Такие дела, - произнес он, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко, - Скотт ведет себя как большой глупый щенок, хотя для меня он как брат. Еще в стае есть Джексон, он довольно классный, когда к нему привыкнешь. И Лидия – самый умный человек, которого я знаю, - сказал Стайлз, натягивая джинсы, и усмехнулся, наконец, оборачиваясь к Дереку, - Ну и, конечно, я – само совершенство.

Дерек изогнул губы в подобии улыбки, и Стайлз воспринял это как победу. 

\- Должен ли я выйти с тобой через окно? Это ведь какая-то волчья особенность, да? Мой Дерек отказывается это комментировать.

Дерек хмыкнул и покачал головой.

\- Я буду ждать у машины.

\- Ладно, - рассмеялся Стайлз вслед выскочившему в окно оборотню.

Стайлз спустился вниз, на ходу вытаскивая из рюкзака бумажник и ключи. Он закрыл дверь, оглянулся по сторонам, но привычной черной Камаро нигде не обнаружил.

\- Эм, чувак, а где твоя машина? – поинтересовался Стайлз, недоуменно разглядывая абсолютно мамочкину машину, припаркованную у дома.

\- Что? – не понял Дерек. – Вот моя машина.

\- Нет, ты водишь Камаро. Черную, гладкую, идеальную Камаро.

\- Нет, Камаро хочет моя сестра, хотя мама ей не разрешает.

\- Это… слушай, это же так логично! Здесь у тебя есть мама, и поэтому у тебя мамина машина, - Стайлз кивнул своим выводам и забрался на пассажирское сидение.

\- Кстати, что ты сказал родителям? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Правду.

\- Точно. Оборотням врать бесполезно. Должно быть, очень мешает, когда нужно незаметно свалить из дома.

Стайлз замолчал и наклонил голову.

\- А откуда ты узнал, что мне известно про оборотней?

\- Натали услышала, как ты обсуждал это с каким-то парнем, и испугалась.

\- Натали? – нахмурился Стайлз.

\- Моя младшая сестра, - Дерек посмотрел на него, как на ненормального. - Ты знаком со мной, но никогда не встречал Натали?

\- Нет, я… Когда я сказал, что твою семью убили, я имел в виду всех. Ты и Лора были в школе. Натали, видимо, нет, – Стайлз почувствовал тошноту при одной мысли. Это было логично, раз Кейт убила всю семью Дерека, но сейчас… сейчас понимать это гораздо болезненней.

Дерек не произнес ни слова, но Стайлз заметил, что его руки на мгновение обратились. Стайлз вдохнул поглубже, подавляя приступ паники. Он принес так много грусти в жизнь этого Дерека.

\- Просто… забудь все, что я сказал.

Всю дорогу он просидел, разглядывая собственные колени, и поднял взгляд, лишь услышав шорох гравия, чтобы увидеть дом Хейлов во всей его красе.

\- Вау, - восхитился Стайлз, глядя во все глаза, - так вот, где ты живешь.

\- Да, - ответил Дерек, и Стайлз почувствовал неловкость в его голосе, - но здесь живу не только я.

\- Да, конечно. Стая и все такое, - согласился Стайлз и испуганно отшатнулся, когда Дерек захлопнул дверцу машины позади него.

Дверь была той же самой, но другой. Она не болталась на ветру, едва держась в петлях. Крыльцо было в отличном состоянии, а рядом стояли настоящие качели. Каждая деталь в этом доме была наполнена светом и жизнью, а не призраками прошлого и виной.

\- Вперед, - поторопил Дерек, распахивая перед ним дверь, - моя мама хочет с тобой познакомиться. Все остальные сейчас на собрании местных стай обсуждают некоторые, эм, территориальные вопросы.

\- Окей, - ответил Стайлз и проследовал внутрь за Дереком, до глубины души пораженный простым наличием в доме мебели. – Я смогу это сделать, смогу встретиться с мамой Дерека, - пробормотал он, - нужно просто сохранять невозмутимость.

Он проигнорировал смешок Дерека, ведущего его на кухню.

\- Мам? Тот самый Стайлз здесь.

Когда они подходили к кухне, Стайлз слышал приглушенный голос, и теперь он увидел миниатюрную женскую копию Дерека Хейла, которой, видимо, и была Натали. Она сидела на столе, свесив ноги вниз, а на ее коленях стояла чаша, в которой она что-то размешивала.

В другой части кухни стояла женщина, и Стайлзу всегда казалось, что так могла бы выглядеть живая и повзрослевшая Лора Хейл. Он замер в растерянности, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку.

\- Это Стайлз, - представил его Дерек и направился к холодильнику.

\- Привет, Стайлз! – Радостно поздоровалась Натали и приветственно взмахнула ложкой, разбрызгивая тесто для печенья по всей кухне и заставляя брата рассмеяться

Стайлз замер и уставился на Дерека. Затем перевел взгляд на Натали и затем на маму Дерека, которая ответила ему легкой улыбкой. Это была… просто ужасная идея.

\- Я… Мне нужно в уборную. Прошу прощения, - он развернулся, игнорируя указания Дерека. - Я знаю, знаю! Налево, и ни в коем случае не трогать хрупкую часть стены, - Стайлз сбежал в ванную и захлопнул за собой дверь.

\- О господи, у меня не будет панической атаки в доме Хейлов, который выглядит совершенно целым, - сказал он себе и повернулся к зеркалу. Он выглядел нелепо, но он всегда такой. Хоть что-то неизменно в этом неправильном мире. – Мама Дерека жива. Дерек умеет смеяться. У Дерека есть младшая сестренка, которая тоже жива. И вот это, это как раз абсолютно нормально! – Стайлз включил воду, сунул под нее руки и плеснул в лицо.

\- Нужно дышать, - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание, пока не почувствовал, что задыхается. – Я, определенно, не в порядке.

Он вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь.

\- Милый, это мама Дерека. У тебя все хорошо?

Стайлз изумленно уставился на дверь. У Дерека Хейла есть мама.

\- Если ты не ответишь, я войду.

\- Нет! – вскрикнул Стайлз, бросаясь открывать дверь. - Я в порядке, извините, просто... я просто— Мне кажется, это было ошибкой, - его встретил пристальный взгляд и вскинутая бровь. Теперь понятно, от кого Дерек их унаследовал.

\- Ты просто хочешь вернуться домой, - она опустила руку ему на плечо, слегка сжимая. - Любой на твоем месте поступил бы так же. 

\- Точно, - слабо ответил Стайлз.

\- Почему бы тебе не пойти в библиотеку? Дерек, Натали и я подобрали несколько книг, которые могут оказаться полезны.

\- Здорово, да, поиск. Поиск – это моя специальность в любой реальности.

\- Библиотека прямо по коридору, но, я думаю, ты и так это знаешь, - она улыбнулась.

Стайлз покраснел и кивнул.

\- Мы сейчас восстанавливаем дом. Ну, нижнюю часть дома. Верхняя уже готова, и выглядит отлично, - рассказал он.

На мгновение ее лицо помрачнело, но она быстро улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- Это хорошо, я очень рада, - сказала она и добавила, - и еще я рада, что у Дерека есть такой друг, который пытается вернуться к нему.

Она остановилась около дверей в библиотеку и внезапно крепко обняла его. Стайлз не был уверен, делают ли так все мамы, или так делают все оборотни, но вроде бы Мелисса никогда не обнимала его просто так, поэтому, наверно, это особенность мам-оборотней.

*

Стайлз спал на каком-то жутко древнем манускрипте, который на деле оказался совершенно бесполезным, когда его разбудил звук опущенной на стол тарелки с печеньем. Он моргнул и выпрямился, заспанно глядя на Дерека.

\- Не говори Натали, если тебе покажется, что они подгорели, - заговорщически попросил тот.

Стайлз нахмурился, перевел взгляд на печенье и пожал плечами.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что я успею их распробовать? Да ладно, чувак, ты меня знаешь, - Стайлз замер, не донеся печенье до рта, - или не знаешь.

\- Удалось что-нибудь найти? - Дерек сел напротив него и попытался вытащить книгу из стопки.

\- Оставь, я ее уже прочитал, - сказал Стайлз, отнимая руки Дерека от книги, - ты мне все стопки перепутаешь.

Дерек уставился на него, затем на свои руки, и снова на Стайлза.

\- Что? – резко спросил Стайлз перед тем как набить рот печеньем, - не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, это печенье просто потрясающее.

\- Ладно. Я тогда пойду. Передам Нат, что ты хвалишь ее печенье, - Дерек посмотрел на него странно и сбежал.

\- Судя по всему, он все еще не умеет общаться с… кем бы то ни было, - пробормотал Стайлз, возвращаясь к книгам.

*

Тем же вечером, когда остальные члены семьи вернулись с собрания, дом Хейлов будто ожил, наполнившись смехом и негромкими разговорами. Стайлз выполз из библиотеки и увидел улыбающегося Дерека, беседующего с отцом. Сердце пропустило удар, и Стайлз попытался незаметно прошмыгнуть обратно в библиотеку, но, оказалось, что Питер Хейл уже заметил его. 

Сердце сбилось с ритма окончательно, когда он понял, что мужчина направляется к нему.

\- Это и есть твой друг, Дерек?

\- О, привет, Питер, как жизнь? – он постарался незаметно сделать шаг назад.

Дерек прервал свой разговор и оглянулся на Питера, затем перевел взгляд на Стайлза. 

\- Какие-то проблемы? – спросил отец Дерека, подходя к ним.

\- Нет! – преувеличенно жизнерадостно воскликнул Стайлз, - никаких проблем, просто, я просто… ничего! Хаха, никаких проблем. Все в порядке.

Питер вопросительно приподнял бровь, перевел взгляд на Дерека и, хохотнув на прощание, ушел.

Отец Дерека взглянул на Стайлза с недоумением, а тот постарался натянуть на лицо одну из своих самых очаровательных улыбок. Неужели Скотт чувствовал себя также во время знакомства с Аржентами? Стайлз побледнел, осознав, что такое сравнение ставит Дерека на место его парня.

\- Мне вообще-то уже пора домой. К шерифу, ну, к моему отцу, который уже скоро вернется. Огромное спасибо, что позволили воспользоваться вашей библиотекой.

Мистер Хейл пожал плечами и ответил ему легкой улыбкой.

\- Не стоит благодарностей. Все для стаи, сынок, - сказал он, развернулся и стал подниматься по лестнице. - Проследи, чтобы он добрался до дома в безопасности, Дерек.

\- Разве я пахну… пахну стаей даже теперь? – тихо спросил он, когда мистер Хейл ушел.

Дерек склонил голову набок, затем кивнул.

\- Иначе я бы тебя сюда не привез.

\- А, ну, да, - согласился Стайлз, - правильно. Я просто... Мне действительно пора домой.

\- Сейчас возьму ключи, - ответил Дерек.

*

На следующий день он снова сидел в библиотеке Хейлов, сочиняя смс Скотту, который оказался ужасно приставучим, ведь у него не было Эллисон, чтобы проводить время с ней.

Стайлз продирался сквозь очередную книгу, когда внезапно заметил Натали, сидящую напротив него.

\- Господи! Ты этому у Дерека научилась, да? Или существует специальное пособие «Как стать волком-ниндзей»?

Натали захихикала и покачала головой.

\- Итак, - важно сказала она, - на тебе запах моего брата.

\- Ну, я же часть его стаи, да? – Стайлз выглядел смущенно.

\- Нет, ты пахнешь как его пара.

\- Ох, - Стайлз уставился на нее, не зная, что на это ответить.

\- Ты его пара в том другом мире? – спросила она, широко распахнув глаза. - Даже у Лоры еще нет пары, а у мамы я спрашивать не хочу. Это неприлично.

\- Я не… я имею в виду… Я даже не знаю. Что?

Натали молчала какое-то время и только смотрела на него, нахмурившись.

\- Он тебе не сказал?!

\- О господи… Просто Дерек из моего мира настолько эмоционально замкнут, что я даже ни разу не слышал его смех до вчерашнего дня, - признался Стайлз, - разве что смех над моими неудачами, но это не считается.

\- Ох.

\- Не забывай, что там у него нет ни тебя, ни Лоры, ни мамы с папой, - он нарочно не стал упоминать Питера, - только он сам и разномастная кучка подростков, которые не могут пробить стену, которую он возвел вокруг себя. Не так уж много причин для улыбки.

\- Если – когда – когда ты вернешься к своему Дереку… Попроси его улыбаться ради меня и посмотреть мой любимый фильм. Кстати, это «Грязные танцы».

\- Конечно, - пообещал Стайлз.

\- Спасибо, - Натали потянула его из кресла, чтобы обнять.

Стайлз растерялся, неловко погладил ее по спине, и она шумно засопела ему в шею.

*

Разумеется, теперь все посчитали свои долгом попросить его сделать что-нибудь для Дерека. Лора пришла и наказала заботиться о ее машине, иначе ее мятежный дух будет преследовать Дерека всю жизнь. Питер посоветовал подарить книгу об основах флирта, и Стайлз не был уверен, шутка ли это. Мистер Хейл усадил его рядом и попросил заботиться о Дереке и не позволить ему похоронить себя в горе и скорби.

Стайлз старался игнорировать всеобщую уверенность в том, что они с Дереком созданы друг для друга. И у него неплохо это получалось ровно до памятной выпечки с миссис (Серьезно, зови меня Джил!) Хейл. 

Рука дрогнула, и яичная скорлупа упала в чашу.

\- Простите! – воскликнул он, отскакивая от стола. 

Джил посмотрела на него с мягкой улыбкой и покачала головой.

\- Стайлз, все в порядке.

\- Это из-за Дерека, или потому что вы думаете, что я его пара?

Она прекратила вылавливать скорлупу из чаши и взглянула на него.

\- Честно? Всего понемногу.

\- Но я не… Он не… То есть, мы… не пара.

\- Что тебе известно о парах? – спросила она, добавляя к яйцу в чаше остальные ингредиенты и вручая Стайлзу для перемешивания.

\- Немного? То, что есть в интернете, довольно сумбурно, а большинство книг уничтожено пожаром. Дерек же никогда не спешил делиться информацией, особенно такого рода, - Стайлз поморщился и добавил, - я считаю, он эмоционально дефицитен.

\- Ты сказал ему это в лицо? – Джил рассмеялась.

\- Он обратился и впечатал меня в стену, - пожаловался Стайлз.

\- И ты по-прежнему хочешь вернуться к нему, - она пристально посмотрела на Стайлза.

\- Да, - ответил Стайлз, ставя чашу на стол. - В смысле, здесь здорово. Очень-очень здорово. Дерек счастлив, Скотт не рискует обратиться посреди матча по лакроссу. Но моя стая не здесь. А я скучаю по каждому, - он даже не понял, что заплакал, пока не сморгнул слезу.

\- Первый, о ком ты сказал, был Дерек, - сказала Джил, обнимая его, - это и значит быть парой, – она погладила его по спине. - Ты его не боишься, бросаешь ему вызов, стараешься изменить его в лучшую сторону, сделать таким, каким он и должен быть. Но самое главное: ты хочешь, чтобы он был счастлив. Не потому что ты в стае, а потому что его счастье – одна из самых важных вещей в твоей жизни.

Казалось, будто они простояли так вечность, пока влетевший в кухню Дерек не испортил момент. Он замер посреди кухни, как пойманный лучами фар олень, и уставился на них.

Стайлз отпрянул и засопел, пряча лицо в ладонях.

\- У тебя эмоциональный уровень чайной ложки, - проинформировал он Дерека, - спасибо, что разрушил момент.

Дерек посмотрел на него взглядом, который, честно говоря, больше подошел бы Скотту, и растерянно оглядел кухню.

\- Ты учишь его готовить мой пирог?

\- Да, хотя это все равно не для тебя, - сказал Стайлз и затем нахмурился, - ладно, как раз для тебя.

\- И тебе нельзя это видеть, – Джил прогнала Дерека с кухни.

Стайлз показал ему язык из-за ее спины и рассмеялся удивленному выражению на лице Дерека.

Пока пирог готовился, Джил наклонила голову и хитро посмотрела на Стайлза.

\- Я хочу научить тебя еще одному секретному рецепту, - шепнула она.

\- Еще более секретному, чем пирог? – спросил Стайлз.

\- Гораздо более секретному, - подтвердила Джил. – В нашей семье он передается из поколения в поколение уже многие сотни лет, но нужно вступить в брак, чтобы узнать его, - она замолчала и опустила взгляд, - меня нет в твоем мире, чтобы передать этот рецепт Дереку, поэтому сделать это придется тебе.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Стайлз. - Вау, это слишком. О боже. Я не знаю, справлюсь ли я с такой ответственностью.

\- Ты справишься, все очень просто, - она выдержала паузу, - он называется секрет из жестяной баночки.

\- Что, это… это и есть тот секрет?

Она кивнула, и Стайлз сложился пополам от смеха.

\- Ты не должен рассказывать Дереку, просто сделай это для него, когда он болеет или грустит. Добавь любую специю, которая сделает обычный куриный суп с лапшой приправленным куриным супом с лапшой, и скажи ему, что это мой рецепт.

\- Секрет из жестяной баночки. Это самое лучшее, что я слышал в своей жизни!

Джил улыбнулась ему, и таймер прозвонил, сообщая, что пирог готов.

*

Однажды, сидя на крыльце дома Хейлов, Стайлз понял, что больше не пытается вернуться домой. Дерек и Натали играли в догонялки неподалеку, и их смех был слышен, наверно, всей округе. Стайлз был здесь уже месяц, перепробовал все, что мог, и ничего не сработало. Но несмотря на это он откуда-то знал, что вернется домой. И смех Дерека, его улыбка, заставляли Стайлза скучать по своему Дереку больше, чем когда бы то ни было.

Солнце клонилось к закату, когда Дерек уселся на крыльцо рядом с ним, а Натали побежала в дом, чтобы сменить перепачканную травой одежду.

\- Кажется, сегодня ночью я вернусь домой, - произнес Стайлз, глядя на горизонт.

\- Что? – вскинул взгляд Дерек.

\- Просто ощущение, но, думаю, завтра ты сам все узнаешь, - Стайлз склонил голову. - Хэй. Если я не позвоню тебе утром, можешь сделать кое-что для меня?

\- Конечно, - Дерек смотрел на него, и в его глазах застыла тоска.

Стайлз повернулся к нему, опираясь на колено, наклонился и быстро поцеловал.

\- Найди меня?

\- Я бы сделал это в любом случае.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал Стайлз, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Дерека.

\- Тебе придется рассказать мне правду, но думаю, что принять ее легче, когда не приходится собирать клочки информации, - пробормотал Дерек. Стайлз улыбнулся, - и я полюблю тебя.

*

Стайлз проснулся не в своей постели, а в одной из гостевых спален, которая, как он теперь знал, раньше была комнатой Натали. Он откинул одеяло и просто сидел несколько минут в постели, вдыхая запах дома. Конечно, он отличался от запаха, к которому Стайлз привык за последний месяц, но все равно был болезненно знакомым.

Он выскользнул из кровати и спустился вниз. Снаружи было все еще темно, и вполне вероятно, что в этой реальности он только что поднялся наверх.

\- Дерек? – позвал он, наступая на нижнюю ступеньку.

Дерек отвлекся от беседы с Лидией и застыл, его взгляд лихорадочно блуждал по Стайлзу.

\- Что? – спросил он надломленным голосом.

Стайлз заморгал удивленно, пока к нему не пришло понимание.

\- О боже, на мне их запах? Они почувствовали твой. Это действует в обе стороны? О боже, я пахну, да?

Стайлза снова впечатали в стену, и сходство с тем миром окончательно пропало.

\- Твоя мама была бы потрясена, - возмущался Стайлз, пока Дерек зарывался носом в изгиб его шеи.

\- Почему на тебе их запах?

\- Это длинная история, но, видимо, феи исполнили мое желание, - проинформировал его Стайлз. - Я целый месяц прожил в мире, в котором не было Кейт Аржент.

Дерек замер, и Стайлз услышал, как Лидия потрясенно вздохнула.

\- И это значит, что там не было пожара. Я встретил твою младшую сестру. Она невероятно милая. И это точно не в тебя, хмурый волк, хотя некоторое сходство есть.

Стайлз успокаивающе провел ладонью по спине Дерека и посмотрел на стаю из-за его плеча. Скотт пялился на него в полнейшем изумлении, пока Лидия не поймала взгляд Стайлза и не начала быстро выпроваживать стаю из дома.

\- Она просила тебя улыбаться, кстати, и посмотреть «Грязные танцы» ради нее. Психически здоровый Питер посоветовал почитать книжку об основах флирта. Я не уверен, шутил он или нет, но ты все равно эмоционально дефицитен, так что это интересная мысль.

Дыхание Дерека было неровным, и Стайлз тихонечко хмыкнул, продолжая гладить его по спине.

\- Все хорошо, они любят тебя.

\- Твоя мама научила меня делать твой любимый пирог и ее знаменитый улучшающий самочувствие суп, но я не расскажу тебе, в чем секрет, потому что ты все равно мне не поверишь. Тем более, я обещал ей не рассказывать, просто приготовить, когда ты болеешь или грустишь. Твой папа просил перестать скорбеть и винить себя и постараться стать счастливым, ради них. И знаешь, что сказала Лора? Чтобы ты получше заботился о ее машине, иначе она будет преследовать тебя в качестве приведения до конца твоих дней, - Стайлз замолчал и отстранился. - Ты знаешь, что водишь мамину машину? Было просто потрясно увидеть тебя в минивэне.

Глаза Дерека покраснели. Той краснотой, которая бывает, когда пытаешься сдержать слезы.

\- Шшш, все нормально, ты можешь плакать, - прошептал Стайлз, обхватывая ладонями его лицо, - я бы заплакал на твоем месте.

\- Это меня не успокаивает, - наконец ответил Дерек.

\- Попытаться стоило. Хочешь, приготовлю улучшающий самочувствие суп?

\- Можно, я просто подышу тобой?

\- Конечно, - ответил Стайлз, - но другой ты сказал, что нам следует разобраться кое с чем, - Стайлз наклонился и прижался к губам Дерека поцелуем, пропуская его волосы сквозь пальцы. - Пойдем наверх. Я расскажу тебе пару историй.

Стайлз подтолкнул Дерека к лестнице, шагая за ним следом и держа за руку. Он привел их в спальню, не переставая покрывать лицо Дерека поцелуями, и потянул его в сторону кровати.

\- Они так сильно любят тебя, - сказал он. - Я так сильно люблю тебя. Я очень старался вернуться назад. Я не мог оставить тебя, несмотря на то, что там был другой ты.

Дерек почти висел на нем и часто дышал. Стайлз упал на его кровать и поднял взгляд.

\- Я все время думал о тебе, совсем одиноком в этом доме без меня, и не мог вынести этого. Каждая твоя улыбка делала только больнее.

\- Но ты вернулся, - Дерек опустился на кровать.

\- Конечно, я вернулся, - Стайлз взял его руки в свои.

Дерек улыбнулся по-настоящему, и Стайлз окончательно растаял.

\- Твои улыбки значат гораздо больше, - прошептал он, снова потянувшись за поцелуем, но на этот раз Дерек встретил его на полпути.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Дерек ему в губы и увернулся от поцелуя, прижимаясь ртом к изгибу шеи. – Ты мой.

\- Я твоя пара.

Дерек резко вскинул взгляд и затем расслабился.

\- Да, - выдохнул он, - ты моя пара.

fin.


End file.
